Invader Zim: A new mennace
by SpookyZalost
Summary: five years after zim is brutally killed by an unknown being dib finally gains the status he needs to investigate zim's leftover space station in orbit hoping to find clues as to what could have done something so terrifying to an irken invader, only he finds something far worse than he bargained for, and it's been watching humanity for a long time.


_**2056  
Low Earth Orbit.**_

A capsule docks with a large metal station looming menacingly over the world below it, the purple designs clearly alien but it's creator now having passed on after his defeat and capture at the hands of the son of one of the worlds greatest scientists.

A man steps out, as the airlock pressurizes, after checking to be sure the atmosphere is stable he removes his helmet as the sensors show breathable atmosphere his hair tied back to prevent it from interfering with the pressure seal of the EVA suit.

"Mothman to Base, I have infiltrated the structure, similar markings to the one where we found the invader."

"we copy mothman, proceed with caution, who knows what kinds of traps he set when he was last here."

"understood base, beginning initial sweep."

the man gazed over the computer terminals, familiarity in his eyes, he had studied the alien threat for years but it was only when the invader had become a true threat did his research prove plausible enough for his allies to act, and act they did bringing a swift end to the alien threat, or so they thought.

 _ **5 years earlier.  
New Boston**_

a giant hulk of metal screeches as it's large bulk slides between buildings, weapons bristling from stem to stern, inside a being from another world cackles as it annihilates all resistance in it's path, the being reveling in the torment of the humans below.

Suddenly the machine stops, a series of lights sweep in overhead causing the entity to pause before a bright light envelops the machine, after a brief moment things appear to almost return to normal, though those near by later on notice that their watches were out of sync with the rest of the clocks in the city.

The machine begins moving wildly, almost in a seizure when a young man leaps out from a helicopter, his trench coat flapping wildly as he takes advantage of the brief distraction to shut down and end the menace once and for all.

What he finds however is not pretty, shutting down the death machine is easy enough given his years of studying the aliens technology but what he finds inside the cockpit is truly disturbing.  
Something or someone had mutilated the invader who would later be named as Zim.  
His people wouldn't hear from him again either, though they really didn't care about some rock on the edge of known space.

***********************************************************************************  
 _ **Present day  
**_ the man in the EVA suit continues to wander the halls of the alien space station, his eyes searching for clues as to what may have attacked it's former owner.

With a go ahead from home base the man activates the primary computer core, the system didn't really care who was there, since it had awoken from a long sleep having shut down due to it's master's life signs suddenly ceasing to exist.  
"computer, it's me, dib membrane, it's been a while, I have… news."

the machine's voice squawks as more systems come online until it speaks.  
"zim is gone, what news have you?"

the man looks into the distance, dread clearly showing on his face.  
"zim was… it wasn't pretty, something took him in the blink of an eye, there really wasn't anything left to salvage."

the man takes out the solid metal shell and sets it down on a table near the computer screen.  
"maybe you can help us figure out what did this to him?"

the computer seemed disinterested at first but then went on full alert as it found traces of technology that could be a threat to the irken empire, the whole station shuttered as doors closed and klaxons blared into the void.

"I know not what has done this, but seeing as my master is… no longer functioning I have no purpose, however be warned, this is a threat far more dangerous than zim ever was, and he was inept among the irkens.

Suddenly the voice stopped as another alert sounded, a radar screen popped up showing an incoming vessel of unknown configuration.

"warning, threat on intercept course." the speakers repeated the message a few times as weapons came online so the station could defend it's self.

"Mothman, you need to get out of there, I don't know what that is but it's big, we need you back on the ground, Pronto!"

the man quickly took out what appeared to be a usb drive with alien technology attached and began inputting instructions on the computer terminal before plugging it into an open port with the alien technology acting as an adapter.

"what are you doing dib membrane?"

"getting you out of here too, we need you back on earth."

"I have no purpose, my master is dead, and the empire cares not for lesser life forms like myself."

"it doesn't matter! You know things, you can help us prepare for whatever this is."

the screen pauses for a moment as the drive begins blinking before making a beeping sound indicating the backup was a success.

Suddenly a being appeared on the computer monitor, it looked oddly like the greys so many conspiracy theorists had gone on about for decades, it's eyes studied him closely before shutting off the communication channel, the shields on the station went up trying to defend it from the attacker before a large explosion rocked the entire facility.

rather than taking the primitive by comparison capsule, he rushed to the irken escape pods and quickly made his way back to earth, the technology could later be studied by technicians at the Membrane labs research facility.

Looking behind him he watched in horror as a large saucer shaped craft fired beams of light at the station literally ripping it to shreds before the stations core destabilized and exploded, the shock wave forcing him prematurely into the atmosphere of the planet below.

the technicians over at membrane labs race to the estimated crash site of the small pod containing their astronaut and chief scientist/leader, Dib Membrane, many of whom were also swollen eyeball network members.

It didn't take long for the escape pod to crash in a pond just outside town and a team swarmed it gathering as much of the craft as they could while trying to free it's pilot, a short time later the pilot gasped on a nearby stretcher, he says one word before again slipping into a deep sleep, "they're coming."


End file.
